Equilibrium
by Queenhaq
Summary: After returning to Bon Temps and realizing she somehow missed a year of her life, Sookie felt lost and out-of-touch with everyone she loved.  Except Eric.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie leaned back in the driver's seat and observed the crowd outside. As usual the group of protesters standing in front of Fangtasia were chanting about killing vampires, burning fangbangers, and other such un-pleasantries. She debated not going in but realized how silly that would be; she didn't come all this way to just turn around and leave.

Taking a deep breath she slipped out of her car, fought her way through the crowd, and entered the club after the bouncer inspected her ID. Surprisingly, there were only a handful of people in the entire place.

"Sookie Stackhouse. It's been a while."

Hearing Pam's voice from behind, Sookie turned around to face her. As always Pam gave her an once-over, her gaze lingering on Sookie's chest. "Pam," Sookie greeted, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I see the rumours about your demise were greatly exaggerated."

"Disappointed?"

Pam cocked her eyebrow. "Couldn't care less either way."

"That's nice," Sookie muttered sarcastically.

"If you're here for Eric, you're out of luck. He's at a meeting with your boyfriend."

"Bill isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"How sad," Pam said monotonously. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, sounding not even remotely interested in doing so.

"No."

"You can wait for Eric in his office. I'm sure he would enjoy that."

"I'm not here to see him."

Pam's interest was finally piqued. "Me then?"

"I'm here for a drink, Pam. Just a goddamn drink. Do you have a problem with that?" Sookie snapped.

Pam smirked. "You came all the way from Bon Temps to grab a drink? Yeah, that's believable."

Before Sookie could respond, Pam turned around and sauntered away. Relieved to be left alone, Sookie walked to the bar and ordered herself a beer.

88888

There were only a few occasions in her life that Sookie could remember being tipsy.

Tonight was one of them.

One drink turned into a few which led to mixing her drinks and somehow she was on her third martini after already finishing off two beers. Maybe she should have stopped, Sookie mused, but she really didn't want to. After weeks of feeling out of sorts with all the changes in her life, she finally felt somewhat normal. Unburdened. Happy? She tipped her head back and finished the last of the drink in her glass.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Pam asked, sounding less than impressed.

"Don't you have better things to worry about than babysitting me?" Sookie fired back, mimicking Pam's voice.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I'm cutting you off."

"You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet? Last thing we need is for those fucking idiots out there to take pictures of you driving out of here wasted."

Pam gestured to one of the bouncers and in the next minute Sookie was thrown over his shoulder. "What the _fuck_are you doing? Let me go!"

People in the club turned around to look at her, but no one came forward to help. The bouncer continued to ignore her loud protests, carried her into Eric's office and silently dropped her on the couch. He walked away just as quickly, leaving her alone in the room.

Sookie contemplated sneaking out but chances were Pam was expecting her to do just that and had already found a way to put a stop to it. Besides, with the room spinning and all, she wasn't exactly fit to drive. She pondered calling Jason but decided against it. After all, she came here to talk to Eric even if she did lie to Pam about her reasons for being here.

Resting her head against the cushion, Sookie leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

These days she felt like a stranger in her own life. The people she loved and cared about were still a part of it, but she barely even recognized them. The small, selfish part of her hated how easy it was for everyone to move on without her. Hell, not only did they move on, but they were thriving; she couldn't help but wonder if she somehow had brought unhappiness into their lives in the first place.

And then there was Bill.

His name alone brought up an intense wave of anguish with it. Every day she hoped the pain would lessen but his betrayal was still a fresh wound, a constant reminder of how easily she had been used and manipulated. She lay awake at night and pondered everything he had ever said to her. Were his feelings ever sincere? And even if what Bill said was true – that he had truly fallen in love with her – how much of it really had to do with _her_? Apparently the blood that coursed through her veins was something every vampire coveted, the solution to the one weakness they couldn't overcome. How could she really trust that Bill wanted her for _her_and not for her blood? He had lied to her before easily enough.

"Well, well, well."

Sookie opened her eyes and found Eric standing by the door. With the way his gaze swept over her appreciatively, and the pleased smirk on his face transforming into a genuine smile, she felt fully naked and exposed in front of him even though she was dressed in her uniform.

At least that hadn't changed.

It was ridiculous that _he _was the one person who made her feel like the whole world hadn't turned upside down while she was gone. She no longer felt like she belonged with the people she loved, but with Eric it was as if she still had a place in his life. Which made no sense considering she'd always hated him in the past.

"Pam said she had a lovely surprise waiting for me in here. I'll have to remember to reward her."

She didn't respond, instead continuing to stare up at him. The room was still spinning but if she concentrated on Eric the moving walls became a blur.

"What can I do for you, Sookie Stackhouse? Or would you like me to do something _to_ you?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm lost."

Eric cocked his eyebrow. "No, you're intoxicated."

"That's not what I meant."

He waited for her to explain, but she kept silent.

The truth was she really didn't know _why_ she was here.

At work tonight, after Merlotte's had closed and they were cleaning up, it finally dawned on Sookie how lonely she really was. Sam had already left to meet up with someone, Arlene and Terry were busy arguing about Mikey, and Lafayette had been rushing to get out of there to meet up with his boyfriend. And for the first time in Sookie's life, she didn't have Tara to turn to. Things may have gotten rough between them ever since Bill came into Sookie's life, but Tara was someone Sookie could always count on. Not having Tara in Bon Temps left a big hole in her heart, and she didn't think anyone could fill it. And Jason, as much as she loved her brother, never really understood her. Besides, he actually had legitimate responsibilities now – which was another thing Sookie had to come to terms with.

"You said everyone in my life gave up on me while I was gone," she finally spoke. "But not you."

"You've finally realized I was right."

"Why didn't you?"

Now Eric was the one who paused, watching her with an intensity that left her heart pounding in her chest. The blue of his eyes darkened, observing her, taking all of her in, and for the first time Sookie wished she could read his mind.

"Was it because of my blood?" she prodded. Up until now she hadn't even realized how desperately she needed to know the answer to that question.

"Would you like me to be nice or tell you the truth?"

"I'm tired of lies."

Eric swaggered over until he was standing only a few feet away, looming above her, and she was beginning to realize what a compromising position she was in. The last time they were in this room alone together, he had thrown her over his shoulder and taken her to the basement and chained her up. It was a stark reminder that she was never fully safe with him.

"I never gave up on you because of who you are. What you are."

"Because you didn't want to let someone with fairy blood slip through your fingers," she sighed.

"Partially. But also because I care about you."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she found herself unable to speak.

"When it comes to you, Sookie, I will never give up."

"Because you want me to be yours."

"Yes. And you will be, sooner or later."

Frustration surged through her. "No, I won't. I've told you I can never be with you the same way I was with Bill. I loved him-"

"Which was based on lies and nothing more," he pointed out cruelly.

"Maybe for him, but not for me."

Eric sneered, angering her further. "He fed you his blood the very first night he met you. A lot of it. How can you ever be sure your feelings for him weren't a result of that?"

"I don't want to be here anymore." She stood up to storm away, and almost made it to the door before he was suddenly in front of her, blocking her path.

He towered over her, staring into her eyes intently. "You came to me for a reason even if you refuse to admit it," he said with an arrogance that made her want to reach up and smack him. "What do you want, Sookie? Do you want me to claim you as mine without giving you a choice? Will that ease your guilty conscience about enjoying everything I can offer you?"

"Fuck off!"

"I'd rather fuck _you_."

All of a sudden his hands wrapped around her back, and he pulled her closer. She was crushed against his chest, her body pressed tightly against him. She could barely breathe and it wasn't just due to his physical proximity. His eyes were no longer calm, there was a storm whirling in them, furious and fast, threatening to overtake everything that mattered to her.

But what was truly frightening was that she didn't want him to stop. Not at all.

Surprising not only herself but also Eric, she kissed him.

88888

There was nothing tender or gentle about the way Eric devoured her mouth. Then again, she was the one whose fingers were digging into the back of his neck, pulling him towards her ferociously, begging him for more.

When she was with Eric, she was too consumed by passion and anger to dwell on anything else. And that's exactly what she needed right now.

His fangs were sharp, threatening, piercing into her lips when she stroked his tongue with her own. Her blood rushed into his mouth which he lapped up, growling with a sudden ferocity that made her knees buckle.

Eric was possessive, demanding, a force of nature that refused to be controlled. And, with him, she felt the same.

He picked her up like she weighed nothing, her legs wrapping around his waist while he tore off her Merlotte's jacket and threw it to the floor, and carried her to his desk, placing her on the edge of the table. Throughout it all not once did his mouth waver from hers, still kissing her with a desperation that matched her own.

Her legs were linked together behind him, and she refused to loosen her grip. His erection was hard against her thighs, and she didn't realize how much she was aching to touch him, to wrap her fingers around his cock, to feel him inside her, until she moved to unbutton his jeans and found herself unable to do even that. "Eric. Help," she murmured through laboured breath.

As always, he did things when _he _wanted to and not when he was asked.

Instead of helping her undo his jeans, he removed his mouth from hers just long enough to slide her t-shirt over her head. As if worried she was going to change her mind, his lips closed over her bruised ones again the next instant.

Even though the cool touch of his skin was a welcome respite from the rush of heat that overcame her, it wasn't nearly enough to quench the thirst he had awakened. She wanted so much more than what he was giving right now.

She slid her hands underneath his t-shirt, pressed her palms against his chest, and the last semblance of control she possessed was now completely gone.

Just as suddenly as he had picked her up, he pulled away. He wasn't breathing heavily, or at all for that matter, but she knew instinctively he was struggling inside to come to terms with this connection between them. Panting for air, she returned his keen gaze, wondering what it was between them that made it impossible for her to ignore him.

She didn't love him, and a part of her definitely hated him, but she could never be indifferent to him.

The door opened unexpectedly, bringing with it loud music blaring in the air.

"Not now, Pam." Eric said with a quiet brutality that reminded Sookie of how easily he could shift between being kind and savage.

"Nan Flanagan's here. Would you like me to tell her you're too busy cavorting with a human to see her?"

Pam didn't wait for a response and left them alone again. Without breaking his gaze, Eric stepped away and wiped his mouth with the back of his palm. "Stay here."

"I don't take orders from you, Eric."

Irritation flared in his eyes for a brief second before it quickly vanished. "Please."

Eric wasn't someone who gave into demands, least of all from human beings who he considered less than equals. She knew controlling himself so as not to anger her was a huge deal for him, and she didn't want to push her luck any further. "Okay."

"I'll be back shortly."

He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving her alone with her conflicting thoughts.

Grabbing her t-shirt from the floor, Sookie slipped it on and returned to her seat on the couch. Slowly her heart returned to its normal speed and she felt calmness return along with it a wave of questions she really didn't know the answers to.

What the hell was she doing?

Was she insane?

This was Eric she was fooling around with.

_Eric_.

Sookie lay back on the couch and debated her options. When he returned she just had to explain to him this was a mistake. She had gotten carried away with... whatever and needed to take a step back.

Yes, a mistake. That's all it was. Nothing more.

Her eyes grew heavy, and a yawn escaped her lips.

He would probably be upset but Eric was smart enough to realize he would get nowhere by bullying her.

She yawned again, closing her eyes.

What was taking him so long?

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

88888

Sookie woke up to rays of sunlight shining over her face. Her mind was a blur and her body felt far from rested. Instead, she had a pounding headache. When she moved to sit up a wave of nausea suddenly hit and she had to lay back down to let it pass.

What the hell happened? Why did she feel so sick?

Shifting positions, she turned to the other side to escape the glare when something caught her attention. There was a note on the bedside table along with a small vial of blood and two tablets.

She reached for the note. There was only one word written on it, the handwriting clean, elegant, and succinct.

_Tonight_.

Suddenly events from last night came crashing back, and she remembered everything that happened with Eric.

_Fuck_.

Sookie realized she was in a world of trouble now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie parked her car in the driveway, and stepped out of the vehicle. Grabbing the takeout box of left-over chilli Lafayette had given her (she much preferred Lafayette's cooking to Terry's – not that she would ever admit that to Terry - and always made sure to bring any extra home when he was working), she walked up to the house and spotted Jessica on the porch. Instinctively, she knew something was wrong.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" Sookie asked with concern, joining Jessica on the old couch.

Jessica flashed a troubled smile in her direction and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just came by to say hi."

"Now why don't I believe you?" Sookie said affectionately, wrapping her arm around Jessica's shoulders. "I don't know if anyone's told you this, but bloody tears are a dead giveaway something's wrong."

After a brief pause, Jessica finally spoke. "I did something really stupid, Sookie," she exhaled quickly, her voice cracking with emotion.

"What?"

"I... I cheated on Hoyt."

Stunned, and unsure of what to say, Sookie remained silent but tightened her grip around Jessica's shoulders. "When did this happen?"

"Tonight. Hoyt and I got into a fight and I just... I ended up at Fangtasia."

Sookie expelled a heavy sigh. "Jessica..."

"I know, I know, it was really stupid and I just-"

"Believe me, I'm in no position to judge," Sookie consoled, remembering all too well how ishe/i ended up in Fangtasia herself last night. "I didn't realize things were that bad between you guys."

"We fight every day, over every little thing," Jessica confessed. "And the more we fight, the more I want to run... but I don't want to leave Hoyt. I love him, and he loves me which means there's still something good left in me."

"There's a lot good in you, Jessica."

Jessica gave her a self-deprecating smile and shook her head 'no'. "Maybe there was... but you've been gone for a year. You don't know the things I've done."

Sookie squeezed Jessica's hand to comfort her. "You just need to talk to Hoyt."

"He'll never forgive me."

"You don't know that."

"You never forgave Bill," Jessica pointed out.

One second they were sitting next to each other with Sookie pondering what to say to Jessica about her relationship with Bill, the next she was thrown to the ground with a vampire she didn't recognize attacking her like a rabid dog. He punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, before sinking his fangs into her neck. Sookie tried to fight back while Jessica pounded on the vampires back but he must have been older and was far stronger because he easily pushed Jessica away.

Just as swiftly as the attack began, it ended when Eric suddenly appeared.

With little effort he shoved the vampire off Sookie, and before she even had a chance to figure out what was going on, he grabbed the vampire who had attacked her and disappeared along with him. "Jessica?" she groaned, using all of her energy to get up.

"I'm alright."

Sookie swiped the blood from her busted lips with the bottom of her t-shirt before she realized her neck was also sore. "Crap," she grumbled, touching the tender bruise on her neck when she realized Jessica was glaring at her confusedly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sookie asked with concern. "Are you hurt?"

"Your blood... it smells different."

Sookie froze as Jessica approached her.

"Sweeter... I can't explain it... it's not like everybody else's."

"It's probably the brown sugar Lafayette puts in his chilli. I had a whole bunch of it for my dinner break," Sookie lied, feigning a light tone of voice.

"Jessica, you're trespassing on my property. I think it's time for you to go now," Eric said, appearing out of nowhere again.

"Your property? This is Sookie's house," Jessica said smugly.

"She's welcome here anytime," Sookie added. "Unlike you!"

Eric gave them both an amused smile. "Please don't feel the need to thank me for saving your lives or anything."

"Thank you, Eric. And I would be even more grateful if you could take Jessica home now," Sookie countered.

"I don't need a chauffeur!"

"I would feel better if I knew you got home safe," Sookie replied. In the time Eric would be gone, she would hopefully gain the courage she needed to deal with him again.

From the knowing smirk on his face, it was apparent he was fully aware of her reasons. "Let's go, Jessica. I don't have all night. There are others who need my attention," he said pointedly, his gaze languidly drawing over Sookie.

Sookie rolled her eyes at his flirtatious tone. Thankfully Eric didn't dwindle for long, and started walking away with Jessica. It didn't escape her notice that Eric was taking his time with Jessica – as if he was giving her enough time to prepare for his return. She wasn't sure how to feel about this considerate side of him.

88888

Standing by the sink, Sookie took a sip of the sweet tea. She was fidgety and anxious, her nerves still unsettled. Even after dealing with vampires, werewolves, faeries – not to mention the monsters that existed within her own kind – she was still surprised by how quick and vicious these attacks could be. What if it hadn't been Jessica with her tonight? What if it had been Jason or Tara or anyone else for that matter? She didn't even want to think about the consequences of that. And using her own powers to protect her loved ones wasn't a reliable option because she wasn't able to control it at all. Like tonight. She had desperately tried to stop the vampire but no matter how hard she tried to conjure her power, nothing worked.

If Eric hadn't shown up, she shuddered to think what could have happened.

"You're hurt."

Eric's sudden return caught her by surprise; she really didn't know if she could ever get used to the idea of him entering her - ihis/i, now – home whenever he wanted.

Setting down her empty glass in the sink, she turned around to face him. "Jessica get home alright?"

He smirked. "Yes, but I think you forget she's a vampire. She can take care of herself."

She knew what he was implying and it irritated her. "Unlike me?"

"You're very resourceful, Sookie, but you're not impervious." She watched curiously as he rolled up his right jacket sleeve. "You're bruising. My blood will help you heal."

"No. I don't want it."

"Don't be foolish."

"Don't piss me off! Or I'll change my mind."

Eric raised his eyebrow, his blue eyes gleaming with interest. "About what?"

"About... being yours," she expressed with a heavy sigh. A smile started to curve across his face, and she levelled him with a stern stare. "Don't get cocky, Eric. I have certain conditions which you have to agree to first."

"You're not exactly in a position to negotiate."

"Fuck you."

"Is that one of your conditions?"

"Never mind. Obviously you're not interested in my offer." The moment she turned her back to him, he was behind her instantly, so close that if he were human she would feel his breath against her neck.

Her stomach tightened – but not due to fear.

"Let's hear them," he murmured, causing her to tremble on the inside while his fingers playfully twirled strands of her hair. She hated the rush of excitement that surged through her.

"Promise me that you'll protect my family too, not just me," she said while trying to maintain a rigid tone of voice, refusing to turn around in his arms. Last time his close proximity (and alcohol) had foolishly led her to kiss him. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again without getting something out of it first.

"Vampires are not interested in your brother," he reminded her matter-of-factly.

"And I wasn't just talking about Jason. I need to know if anyone I love needs protection, you'll provide it."

"Fine. What else?"

Taking a deep breath, she finally turned to face him. The blue of his eyes were strangely dark and hypnotic, and she wondered for a moment if this is what it felt like to be glamoured. It took the deliberate slow brush of his hands against her arms to bring her back to reality. "This is the part you're not going to like," she said hesitantly.

"Try me."

"I can't be with you the way I was with Bill. I loved him-"

"I'm not going to give you false declarations of love," he said with brutal honesty.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think you're capable of loving anyone other than Pam and Godric."

As always anguish and regret flashed across Eric's face at the mention of his maker – but it was quickly replaced with a cold mask. "I don't have your skill of reading human minds. Name the rest of your terms."

"You can't have all of me, Eric. I _won't_ open myself up like that again. Not after how much Bill hurt me. So if you want me to be yours, I will – but you either get my blood... or the rest of me. But not both."

"You'll have to be more precise, Sookie. I want to know exactly what you mean."

"Fine!" she bit out, irritated with him. "You can either fuck me or you can feed from me. But I won't let you do both."

The silence that followed was palpable, thick with tension, creeping into the room and strewn around them like an exposed live wire threatening to go off at any second. Eric didn't respond for a long while, staring at her, watching her. His face may have been expressionless but she still sensed the cold rage running through him, unfurling and becoming more potent by the minute, and she was reminded once again of how dangerous he really was.

_"Let me_, Sookie?" he said in a mocking tone. "Do you know how easily I can do both at this very moment?"

She swallowed an audible breath. "Yes."

"And yet you still insist on this foolishness."

"Those are my terms, Eric. Take it or leave it."

"Sookie, you keep deluding yourself into thinking you're just like any other human being. But we both know your blood makes you a lot more valuable than that."

Anger surged through her, hot and fiery. "No, don't you dare tell me my blood is the only important thing about me! I'm worth something, Eric, even without this fucking faerie blood in me!"

She didn't want to break down and cry in front of _Eric_. She didn't want him to see how much his words only confirmed what she had always suspected: the only thing Bill found worthwhile in her was her blood - like every other fucking vampire - and without it, he would never have fallen in love with her.

She was fed up and tired, but most of all disappointed with herself for actually believing Eric did care about her – as much as he was capable of anyway. It was obvious his feelings were only valid as long as she could provide him with her blood. Without that incentive, she really was worth nothing to him. "Forget my offer. You want to feed from me? You can, as long as you protect me and my family."

Swiping her tears with the back of her hand, she side-stepped around him and started to walk away. Right now all she wanted was to go upstairs, take a shower, and slip under the covers.

She was almost out of the kitchen when Eric, moving at the rate of lightning speed, had her trapped against the wall. Her breath rushed out of her lungs, and the tight coil in her belly intensified as she struggled to breathe with the heavy weight of his body pressed against hers.

"I've already tasted your blood," he whispered seductively. "It's only fair I explore my other option before I make a decision."

Before she could react to his words, he growled, and closed his mouth over hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric's hands wrapped around Sookie's back and pulled her close. One minute she was standing under the kitchen doorway, the next minute he had her trapped against the wall, his body pressed tightly against hers while she struggled to cope with the breath that rushed out of her lungs.

"I've already tasted your blood," he whispered seductively, tilting her chin up with his index finger. "It's only fair I explore my other option before I make a decision."

Before she could react to his words, he growled, and closed his mouth over hers.

Eric always had a way of messing with her head, making her feel all jumbled up and confused around him. If she wasn't frustrated by his arrogance then she was angry, and when she wasn't furious with him she was trying her best to keep her guard up around him. But ever since her whole world turned upside-down and her life stopped making sense, he was the only constant that remained unchanged and brought some semblance of normalcy to her life.

Until he kissed her.

And then it was as if the ground beneath her feet gave way and she was suddenly being sucked into a vortex of intensity and madness with the blood rushing through her body, screaming for more.

Eric groaned into her mouth while his fingers pulled at her ponytail causing the snap to break and then his fingers laced through her hair, fisting the strands. He pulled her head back roughly to deepen the kiss and this time she was the one who moaned incoherently, clawing his back for more.

Despite haunted by vivid dreams of him, she had always assumed Eric would be a cold and selfish lover – the same characteristics he inhabited when he was making day-to-day decisions. And catching him in a compromising position with Yvetta had only confirmed Sookie's suspicions about his controlling nature. Except at this moment he was anything but controlled. His hands were roughly cupping her butt while his mouth possessively claimed her as her own but there was nothing smooth or practised about the way he clung to her. She could almost believe that not only was he capable of feeling desperation but that he also had no idea how to deal with said emotion – like her.

Her skin was on fire, her heart pounding in her chest, and she practically jumped up when his fingers suddenly delved between her thighs - she definitely wasn't prepared for that. "Eric!" she groaned, simultaneously pushing him away and forcing herself to pull back. He may not have needed to breathe but she certainly did and, more importantly, she needed some distance between them so she could actually think. With his mouth on her, her brain refused to behave coherently and that just wouldn't do.

Panting for air she stared up at him, and he met her gaze with a combination of longing and irritation - like he couldn't believe she had the nerve to stop kissing him. His fangs were lowered; she didn't need to read his mind to know exactly what was going through his brain. He wanted to sink his teeth into her with a determination that was terrifying, and it suddenly occurred to her that maybe an out-of-control Eric wasn't necessarily a good thing for her.

"You can't bite me," she reminded him, wishing her voice sounded a lot sterner than it actually did.

"I can. Very easily," he said with a quiet ruthlessness that reminded her all too well of the monster that lurked underneath. "But I won't."

Sookie wasn't sure what possessed her to do it – it's not as if he had just confessed deep, undying love for her or anything – but suddenly she found herself reaching up to trace his fangs with her fingers. Those very fangs which had punctured through her skin when he had sought to trap Russell Edgington, and had bit into her lips so roughly last night they were still store.

They were cold, sharp and smooth against her touch, a direct contrast to the wild mixture of emotions brimming in his eyes with which he watched her keenly. She felt the tension increase in his body, but he made no move to stop her – until a few seconds later when his fingers wrapped around her wrist and firmly lowered her hand.

"Don't taunt me unless you're willing to face the consequences," he said, his words heavy with warning that he had every intention of carrying out.

"If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

The corners of his mouth lifted into an amused smirk. "Possibly."

"Did you send that vampire here to scare me?"

She wondered if it was anger that flashed across his eyes, dark and stormy, but it disappeared so quickly she figured it was a figment of her imagination. However, the increasing firmness of his grip around her wrist was definitely real.

"Don't confuse me with Bill."

"And don't treat me like an idiot. We both know you have no problem tricking me into doing something you want."

After a brief pause, during which he continued to study her fiercely, he finally spoke again. "Deception is necessary at times, but not if it involves risking your life. I won't take a chance like that."

"But you have before," she reminded him sharply, remembering how he had callously used her as leverage in the past.

"Those were extenuating circumstances. And I wouldn't have allowed any harm to come to you."

Maybe she was foolish, or simply desperate, but she actually believed him.

When his hand reached out to cup her face, she leaned into him instinctively, closing her eyes as his thumb stroked the sore spot on her cheek.

"You're hurt," he murmured. "You need my blood."

"No." She looked up at him, shaking her head. "I'm human." She shrugged her shoulders. "I get hurt, and I bruise, and... if you want me to be yours, then you have to deal with that."

It wasn't in Eric to be tender, or have compassion for human frailties, but Sookie realized when he leaned over and kissed her softly, this was as close to accepting her true self as he was going to get.

And maybe for now, that was enough.


End file.
